freescastfandomcom-20200214-history
Freescast Characters Page
It has been quite a while since I have written on this wikia, partially because I have been waiting for more key information to come out from the Freescast. However I did come up with an idea that I think many fans of the Freescast would really like to have. That is a character page! I started to realize with ROI that the Freescast are starting to introduce a LOT of characters into the Freescast universe, so I believe we will soon NEED a page to keep track of them! SO therefore I am writing one for you guys. The Freescast: * Shadow * Ndunk * Thedig * Mgfish * Edak3 Stranded: * Legionary_Bastio (King of the Castle of Stranded and leader of the Legions of the Knights) * Face_of_Flames (1/6 representatives of Israphel) * The Enderborn (1/6 representatives of Israphel) * IceCrown_Minion (presumably the minion of a guy called IceCrown or from a place called IceCrown likely) * Reminiscence (1/6 representatives of Israphel, however he was never seen in Stranded) * Israphel (the evil sand lord we all love) * Kaoz (Alchemist at the LotK castle) * Igthyd (Wizard at the LotK castle) * Raven (a white knight at the LotK castle) * Tanal (Master archer at the LotK castle) * The soldier in the LotK castle * Fred (a stupid funny joke the Freescast put in to lighten the mood, it is believed that Fred at all of the horses that mysterious disappeared on the island) Rise of Israphel: * The Great_Wizard * The Great_Knight * The Great_Centennial * The Great_Archer * The King of Sequestria (he has no known name) Shadow Co. Industries: * Mysterious Person on computer in episode 14 of SCIA * The FOS council (nothing more is known of this shady organization besides that they control SCI and somehow have a big hand in many things that happen in SCI) (UPDATE): (Later revealed that they have had Shadow set up teleporters in every SCI along with a strange project called Project Black-knife) (It is also not know how many people make up this council, many have though it to be six, because many think the 6 representatives are the council, however this was disproved in SCI 12....or 13, where the SCI motto said, "Signed the FOS council and all representatives.") Freescast War: * Strange deep-voiced character, supposedly the same man from SCI as well (Has only been heard once in the first episode of season 2) * HDXvideogames (a presumable guest appearance in the series to add to the enemies ndunk and thedig have to fight) The Freeszer: * Zarvis (A computer that Shadow and Ndunk created from 3 chips named, Beta, Gamma, and Delta, serves as the Jarvis of the Freescast universe, has been known to deny ndunk to access anything, pointing towards the possibility he has something against him." * Evil Ndunk? (A character in question, it is unknown if this character exists, as it was just revealed at the time of writing this page, that Shadow accuses Ndunk of not being Ndunk. * Intruder (Has been confirmed as Xephos from Yoglabs, meaning Yoglabs has some beef with the Freeszer apparently). Code Name Ruthless Commander: Now Officially known as the Dictator! (Announced today! 9-15-15) I have never heard of any of these, I am assuming they are new characters, but on second thought it might be the Freescast members actually using their real names, if so I can't tell who is who besides Nicholas Dunk - Ndunk58... FINALLY! The Dictator episode 1 is now out (9-28-15) We have our first look at some of the new characters that we will see throughout this series. * Minepro * Thedig * Minervo * The_General_ * Slick * Crayman * Samuel